Phantom academy
by zebrababii72
Summary: I suck at summery its about my oc and her friends compeating against ghallager/blackthorne first fanfic please no flames t for some language possibly
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another time. That's what my father has always told me. But I believe when you're a spy you embrace the now. Like I did this past semester. I go to the, well our school doesn't technically have a name so we call it the Phantom academy. No one who is not one of us knows of it. Phantom is hidden under Washington D.C. We're not stupid, we know of Blackthorne and Gallagher but we have never seen them and they have never seen us. That is till this past semester. But I'm getting ahead of myself so let me start at the beginning.

"Crystal, come out of the bathroom! NOW!" my best friend Kione called. She is the tough one of the group. Kione will look sweet and innocent until her fist or foot makes contact with your skin. I was heading on the first day of school and my friends knew it.

"Crystal, honey, come out. We just got here and you're already hiding. Tsk, Tsk." That was my other best friend Athena. We all know that her parents named her that because when she was born she picked up her dads cellphone and called Japan. I know it doesn't sound amazing but it is when you tell them (in Japanese mind you) that you were just born. It sounds like a fictional story but it's not.

"Fine I'm coming" I yelled back. Sometimes there so annoying. I walked out of the bathroom and my friends just stared.

"Wow, hon you filled out well over the summer." That was Kione. I knew I grew. Now I had sleek curves and I was 5 foot 3. Also my blue eyes turned grey and stormy while my dirty blonde hair now flowed past my shoulders. But I felt it wasn't wow worthy.

"K, I don't think it's completely wow worthy that I look better. I think its wow worthy that I have sharpened my spy skills and hacked into the school data base." I said calmly.

"You don't say. Now what did you find out on said data base?" Athena, or A for short, asked.

"Yes what did you find out?" Kione asked. I could tell they were anxious even though they tried not to show it.

"I found out that certain girls are to participate in a certain competition against a spy school and a certain school for assassins." Well that got some raised eyebrows and screams. We are still girls after all. " but this completion wont happen for about 2 more weeks."

"Okay now that we have information we need to train. I will make up a schedule. But for now we need to get to dinner. " With that we raced down the hall.

Are school is underground so our halls are cement tunnels. So is the rest of the walls. Still our whole school is beautiful but in that science fiction way. You can't help but admire it. On to dinner we went through. We got there just as headmaster Carter walked in. As we raced to our seat she started his speech. "As we return to this school every year, I can't help but notice that are students change. They grow, sharpen their skills and learn still more. But this is a short speech so let's get to the point. Your schedules will be found on your beds in your dorms as will any specific materials you will last announcement is that this year we have opened up the training course to all ages." As he sat down my friends gave me sly looks. That meant they had a plan. A plan to win.


	2. introductions

After two weeks of hard training we were ready. We could all do the training course in less than 5 minutes. All of us have are 20 languages brushed and polished. Finally we were all ready for this.

We are sitting and waiting in the dining hall when Professor Hampton appeared and asked us to walk to the front. All of us obliged. He was a short man but a genius. His subject was encryption.

At the front our headmaster was saying "This semester we are having a competition between three advanced schools. Ours of course, Gallagher academy and Blackthorne academy. Our three competitors will be Kione White, Athena Adams, and Crystal Smith." Of course we were at the front by then. Everyone had surprised expressions. But we didn't. "Now I present Headmistress of the Gallagher academy Rachel Morgan." Now came the applause. On came the beautiful Rachel Morgan with three other girls.

"Good evening students. I am headmistress Morgan of the Gallagher academy. I have brought 3 of my best students to participate in the competition. I will let them introduce themselves." She stepped down and a girl that looked like her stepped forward.

"I am Cameron Morgan, but please call me cammie. I am a Pavement artist. "Cammie stepped down. And a darker skinned girl stepped up.

"I'm Rebecca Baxter. Call me bex if you don't want your face ripped off. I'm a pavement artist." Bex stepped down. I could tell her and Kione would get along. Now a pixyish girl stepped up.

"I'm Elizabeth Sutton. You can call me Liz. I'm on the research and operations track." She said. Then the headmaster Introduced Dr. Steve.

"I am Dr. Steve from Blackthorne. My boys can introduce themselves." He stepped down.

"I'm Zach Goode." he smirked "Im a pavement artist." How cliché? The next guy stepped up. He looked like a Greek God.

"I'm Grant Newmen. I'm a pavement artist." He said then a geeky guy stepped up.

"I'm Jonas on the research and operations track." He stepped down.

After the headmasters/headmistresses dinner went on as normal. Let the games begin.

**AN:I try mu best but if you have any sugestions all will be accepted. please review. If i dont get reviews i will stop this story. if i get reviews i will continue and if you review i have a poll on what the first competion will be.**


	3. 1st competion

**AN: I did not get any reviews but people favorited. This chapter is the hacking competion so its not super actiony but its a good filler. Science i got no reviews NO CYBER COOKIES OR PINAPLES OR GENDERLESS PALM TREES FOR YOU! enjooy**

"Okay, Today is the hacking completion. Athena you have this right?" said Kione as we worked on getting ready that morning. This is about the fourth time she has said this so I am fairly sure she was nervous. Although she had no reason. Kione was not participating in this task. Athena was.

"Yes, I am completely and utterly sure I am ready to hack whatever they tell me. Just calm down and stop worrying K, its not a huge deal." Athena said boredly. I could already tell she wanted to get this over with. She was so good at hacking she did it in her sleep. Literally! Once I woke up and she was on her computer hacking the C.I.A with her eyes shut. It was really awesome but hilarious at the same time.

"Okay, okay." Kione said. Then both of them looked at me with eyes that said _Are you not paying attention? _This was the weirdest thing because as they went through the same spy training, you would expect them to know I'm always listening.

"Don't give me that look. I already know A, is ready. Also I know your nervous so both of you shut your mouths and focus." I said monotonously. They just turned and did as I said. Kione may be stronger but I am way more stubborn.

We finally made it to the computer lab. (I know! There stupid to give highly trained teens computers!) This was the big event. All of us had rock hard, emotionless faces. This is where we see who is better.

It seemed like hours till the headmasters/headmistress came in. explained the rules. "Today we have Jonas Anderson, Elizabeth Sutton, and Athena Adams as competitors. They must hack into the F.B.I (insert sigh from competitors) and the Russian embassy (insert Athena sigh here). You have one hour. Start." They jumped at the computers. In a matter of minutes people were cheering. All accept the teams. We didn't want any distractions.

After ten minutes they were all onto the Russian embassy. Jonas on the fourth fire wall. Liz on the fith and Athena on the last. Come on Athena just…a…few…more…keys. Got it! "Yes!" I yelled and cheered. It took her 20 minuets to complete the challenge. AMAZEING!

"That's our girl!" Kione gave her a bone crushing hug. Our point was hung on the bored. We won. I almost cried with triumph.


End file.
